


Playing the Game

by monday7112



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: fandom_fridays, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday7112/pseuds/monday7112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had thought playing a video game with Jensen would be harmless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Game

**Author's Note:**

> 11 months into the Supernatural fandom and I am finally popping my RPF cherry. It's my first time, be gentle with me. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_fridays/profile)[**fandom_fridays**](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_fridays/), prompt "spanking".

Jensen jumps up, pumps his fist into the air and tosses the game controller onto the seat which he had been occupying moments ago. Jared watches with a mixture of amusement and irritation. It’s not that he minds losing to Jensen. He doesn’t mind, at all, because even if he loses, it’s time spent with Jensen. But he does mind the ribbing that inevitably follows because Jensen is the exact opposite of a gracious winner.

“Dude, I totally spanked you!” he shouts.

Jared sets down his controller and rolls his eyes. “I wish,” he mutters what he thought was under his breath. Except from the way Jensen’s head snaps up and his startled eyes drill into Jared’s, it wasn’t under his breath at all.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” Jared thinks as his mind races for a way to play it off as a joke. Jensen’s his best friend and nothing more, regardless of how he might feel about it and while he’d definitely like for their friendship to be…more than that, he knows Jensen’s just not interested. And he can’t believe he was stupid enough to say something like that out loud within earshot of the man he’s inconveniently fallen in love with. He’s been hiding his feelings for four years now but unless he finds a way to turn this into a joke, he’s just told Jensen he wants to be spanked and, it’s entirely possible, ruined the easy friendship that they share.

The silence stretches between them for about half a second too long before Jensen waggles his eyebrows and says, “Kinky!” then laughs and points to the screen. “I knew you sucked at this game but I mean today...”

Jared breathes a sigh of relief that Jensen didn’t pick today to suddenly become aware of the obvious torch that Jared has carried for him almost since the day they first met. Most of the time, Jensen’s complete oblivion—or, to be completely truthful, his refusal to see the relationship that they have as anything more than platonic—has completely infuriated him but today he’s grateful. He knows that Jensen realizing how Jared feels would spell disaster and it’s not even just that he doesn’t want to lose his best friend, doesn’t want to lose Jensen in whatever way Jensen’ll have him. They work together, too and the show just got extended another season. There’s no reason to make it awkward on both sides. It’s already awkward enough on his end as it is.

Jared is suddenly aware that Jensen’s still gloating. “I think you reached a new level of bad today which is saying something for you. I didn’t even think it was possible. I mean, I absolutely,” and here Jensen pauses to stare at Jared meaningfully, his eyes dancing, “spanked you.”

Jensen talking about spanking is having an effect on Jared that he won’t be able to pretend is a joke this time and he knows he needs to get the hell out of Jensen’s trailer, the stupid, oblivious ass. He’s feeling frustrated now but it has nothing whatsoever to do with the game. Jared growls and throws his controller on the couch, standing up to stretch his long legs. "You wish,” he bites out this time, then yanks open the door and storms down the steps of the trailer.


End file.
